


The Best Laid Plans

by Cherry (crazylove)



Series: So Long [3]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: #JohnJaeWeek2021, #JohnJaeWeek2021 Day 3, Alternate Universe - College/University, Aquarius vs Aquarius, Birthday, Birthday Sex, Cute Date, Expensive Watch, Fashion & Couture, Light Angst, M/M, brief mention of smoking weed, competing birthdays!, foot massage (I'm sorry if you don't like feet)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:49:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29321937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crazylove/pseuds/Cherry
Summary: Johnny wants to have the ultimate romantic evening with Jaehyun on February 14th, celebrating Valentine’s Day and Jaehyun’s birthday. Everything in their relationship has been building up to this moment. Johnny needs it to be perfect.The only problem is… Johnny’s birthday is first.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Suh Youngho | Johnny
Series: So Long [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2156499
Comments: 14
Kudos: 107
Collections: JohnJae Fan Week 2021





	The Best Laid Plans

Johnny sat at his desk and opened his planner. It was officially after midnight. He crossed off the page for February 8th and flipped to the next day.

February 9th. His birthday.

He had his class schedule written in the lines for 11am and 1pm.

Then after 5pm, written in big letters across the whole page: JAEHYUN.

Johnny smiled to himself. Just three months ago, he didn’t know Jaehyun. He didn’t even know if he was going to have plans for his birthday. He was totally prepared to hate his birthday.

Now here he was on his birthday with the present he’d wanted the most.

A truly amazing boyfriend.

Even better than that, he finally had a date for Valentine’s Day.

And even better than that… Valentine’s day was his boyfriend Jaehyun’s birthday.

It couldn’t be more perfect.

Johnny flipped to February 14th where he’d written down confirmation numbers, receipt totals, driving directions, menu items, coupon codes and even his credit card number in in case the world’s internet crashed on Valentine’s Day. He was not going to be caught unprepared.

He’d spent the past six weeks gearing up for this, starting right after New Year’s when he knew for sure that this was going to last. Anyone who spent New Year’s with you was meant to be your boyfriend on Valentine’s Day for sure. He and Jaehyun had the best New Year’s kiss.

Even six weeks ago was a bit late to start planning. Most of the really nice places in Detroit were booked for Valentine’s Day. Those that weren’t booked were way out of his price range. But he kept calling and checking for cancellations until he finally lucked out a place right on the river that had a beautiful view and a 4.8 rating out of 877 reviews on Yelp.

 _Perfect for couples!_ the top review said. Johnny had a great feeling about it.

The hotel was another issue. Johnny wanted to stay at the MGM Grand but the rates around Valentine’s Day were sky high. He tried calling. He tried searching Groupon. He even looked at Craigslist for sketchy deals. He knew there were a lot of other nice hotels in the area, but the suites there looked so fancy. Jaehyun deserved something incredible. Plus, hanging out at the casino would be really fun. He finally decided to bite the bullet and applied for a second credit card. He used the sign-up bonus travel points to pay for most of the room and put the rest on his new card.

It was totally worth it.

Johnny spent hours scrolling the internet and trying to decipher everything Jaehyun said for gift ideas. He figured having a birthday on Valentine’s Day was like having a birthday on Christmas. People kind of disregarded one for the other. Johnny tried to ask Jaehyun about it, but Jaehyun shrugged it off, saying Valentine’s Day wasn’t such a big deal in Korea. Johnny didn’t believe that because weren’t Koreans really into romance?

He knew he had to get Jaehyun two separate gifts. Something fun and something romantic. It was hard because Jaehyun was the type of person who wasn’t really into stuff. Not to mention, he already had everything. But Johnny hunted down a vinyl record that Jaehyun had mentioned he couldn’t find. Another time where he used the credit card, but it was still worth it. For the romantic gift, Johnny found a beautiful necklace on Etsy that he thought would suit Jaehyun’s dressier looks. Sometimes when they went out and got a little dressy, Jaehyun wore shirts with his collar open and that thick neck drove Johnny crazy. He couldn’t think of any better way to show it off.

Johnny felt proud of himself. He’d worked hard.

Everything was all set for a perfect, romantic evening.

All he had to do was wait.

The wait was killing him.

Johnny’s birthday was fun, but he’d rather just skip to the good part. He knew Jaehyun said he’d planned a few things for Johnny’s birthday. Johnny thought that was nice but unnecessary. He’d rather have fun hanging out at home with Jaehyun and the guys, drinking beer. eating cake and waiting for the main event. But Jaehyun insisted on taking him out so Johnny agreed. He always wanted to make Jaehyun happy.

That’s what he planned to do in exactly 5 days.

He planned to make Jaehyun _very_ happy. He’d been to the sex shop, too.

Johnny reached down and palmed his crotch. It wasn’t like they’d been virgins for the past three months, but Johnny was more than ready for a good fuck session with his super hot boyfriend.

Not too much longer, Johnny told his cock. It had been more than a little impatient lately.

He closed his eyes and pictured Jaehyun taking off his shirt.

“Jesus, Johnny. Are you seriously sitting in here with your door open rubbing your dick through your pants?”

Johnny jumped and looked over at Yuta, who was standing in his open doorway. Yuta burst out laughing.

Johnny rolled his eyes.

“Close the door!” Yuta said. Johnny couldn’t help laughing too.

“Where’s Jaehyun?” Yuta asked, leaning against the door frame. “You’re obviously ready for birthday sex.”

“He has a test in the morning,” Johnny said.

“Wow, he’s so responsible.” Yuta shrugged. “Well… it’s your birthday… I’d help you out but…” Yuta raised his eyebrows with a smirk. “We’ve been there done that, and you have a boyfriend now.”

Johnny snorted, shaking his head.

“I can offer you a smoke if you wanna be done… touching yourself?”

Johnny groaned. “Yeah, yeah, just give me a minute.”

“That’s as long as it takes you to finish. I remember. Helps if you take off your pants!” Yuta called over his shoulder as he walked away.

Johnny chuckled and closed his planner. He wanted to skip classes the next day, but he was already on the attendance bubble. Senioritis had hit him hard this semester. It was hard to believe he was almost done with college yet equally hard to believe it wasn’t already over. He was ready to graduate. Done with the school part at least.

Johnny’s phone buzzed.

Johnny grinned, picking up the phone.

“Hey, baby,” he said.

“Hey,” Jaehyun said, with his deep voice. “Happy birthday. Am I the first one?”

“Uh…” Johnny laughed a little. “Yuta. Kinda.”

“Damn. I set an alarm but then I got caught up on this question. I missed it.”

“You’re the most important one,” Johnny said, smiling. “Thank you.”

“How do you feel?”

“Really old,” Johnny joked.

“I can’t wait to see you tomorrow for your birthday date,” Jaehyun said.

“I can’t wait to see you,” Johnny murmured. “I’m really excited.”

“Sorry I can’t be there tonight. It really sucks being a transfer student when you can’t get out of the worst classes.”

Johnny shook his head. “Don’t worry about it, babe. I’ll see you tonight. Now get some rest so your brain can be awake at 9am for your test.”

“Thank you, Johnny,” Jaehyun said. Johnny loved that happy lilt in his voice whenever Jaehyun said his name. “I’ll talk to you tomorrow. Happy birthday. Goodnight.”

“Goodnight, baby,” Johnny said before they hung up.

“Are you coming in here or are you coming in there?!” Yuta yelled from the living room. Johnny got up with a laugh and went to join his best friend on the couch.

“I’m the luckiest man in the world,” Johnny said, dropping beside Yuta.

“Please, don’t. Even though it’s your birthday.” Yuta made a face and handed Johnny his vape pen. They were too bougie for blunts now.

“You like being single,” Johnny reminded him before taking a hit.

“Yeah, yeah, yeah,” Yuta muttered. “You know the advantage should be that I get the place to myself a lot because the two of you are already out with your boyfriends, but one of you always seems to be here.”

Johnny held the vape pen since Yuta had already gotten a head start. “Well, it’s because Jaehyun and I aren’t fucking yet. But once we start, we’ll have a lot more sleepovers.”

“Please. Hurry.” Yuta grabbed the vape pen from Johnny with a glare.

Johnny grinned, shaking his head.

“It’s worth the wait.”

“Whyyyyyyy?” Yuta drawled. “I told you not to wait too long.”

“Because it’ll be more romantic when we do it on Valentine’s Day.”

Yuta took a long drag. Johnny had to wait a while from him to speak again, after he blew out a very impressive cloud of white smoke. “Ugh, Johnny, you need a lobotomy.”

“If you felt how I feel, you’d understand.” Johnny took the vape pen back with a huff. Yuta made a face.

“Don’t go there, Johnny,” Yuta said. “I hope it works out, but I think you’re being ridiculous.”

“I know what I’m doing,” Johnny said.

“I’m not gonna argue with you on your birthday,” Yuta said. “I wish you the best.”

“Thank you.” Johnny grinned. He had no doubts about his plans.

“Don’t forget,” Yuta said. “Taeyong and I are going to take you out for your birthday lunch tomorrow. Since you’re going out with Jaehyun that night.”

Johnny put the vape pen down and leaned against Yuta, wrapping his arms around him. “I’m so excited!”

“Okaaaaaay…” Yuta leaned away but he was trapped. “About what? Your birthday?”

“Valentine’s Day!” Johnny chirped. “Jaehyun’s birthday. The sooner I get my birthday over with, the sooner it’ll be here.”

Yuta struggled a bit to get out of Johnny’s arms and then gave up and rolled his eyes.

“Johnny, you’re so weird.”

🐻

Johnny stared at his planner in class, daydreaming. He’d gotten an email reminder about his MGM Grand reservation. It said that they would see him five days. He had texted Jaehyun that morning to wish him well on his test, but he was still waiting for Jaehyun’s reply. It was hard keeping this secret, but it was only five more days. Hopefully, time would move quickly.

Johnny got excited just thinking about Jaehyun’s birthday.

Jaehyun had no idea what Johnny had in store for him.

Johnny doodled in his planner as the professor droned on. Attendance credit in college was so stupid. They were all grown ass people. Johnny paid his own tuition. If he wanted to skip class, he should be able to skip class.

He was grumbling to himself when he felt the vibe in the class shift. His classmates started to murmur. Johnny looked up when he realized the professor had stopped speaking. A courier stood in front of the lecture hall, dressed in a bright pink vest, holding a bouquet of flowers and a large box of chocolates with a big red bow.

So cheesy.

Johnny loved it.

Big declarations of love were his thing. It was always fun to see someone get flowers in class in front of everyone. He wondered who the special lady was. She was very lucky. Johnny hoped that she didn’t take her thoughtful, loving partner for granted.

“Go ahead,” their professor muttered, sounding annoyed.

“Uh…” the courier said, squinting at a piece of paper. “Delivery for… John Suh?”

Johnny’s mouth dropped open. He felt like everyone in the class turned to stare at him, which didn’t happen, because he was in a large lecture class. But it felt like that anyway.

“John Suh?” The courier called again, louder.

Johnny raised his hand, hesitantly. “Uh… me?” he said, like he wasn’t sure.

The courier jogged up the steps to where Johnny was sitting in the second to last row. “Enjoy,” he said, handing everything over.

Johnny couldn’t believe it, even though the flowers were in his hands. The bouquet was roses and lilies and daisies and sunflowers all tied together with baby’s breath woven through. Johnny smelled each flower individually. Each one smelled so good.

He carefully removed the bow and opened the box of chocolates. It was huge. The key on the back said there were 36 different chocolates. They all looked so fancy and delectable. They looked too pretty to eat.

A note was attached. It was Jaehyun’s handwriting on the back of a card that had HAPPY BIRTHDAY stamped on top of a picture of balloons.

_Happy birthday, Johnny. I hope I made you smile. You deserve flowers in class, too. – Jaehyun_

Johnny smiled to himself. He’d told Jaehyun about his whole admiration for people who got flowers in class maybe once. Jaehyun remembered.

Johnny couldn’t stop smiling.

Yuta and Taeyong jumped out at him when he exited the classroom.

“Surprise!” they both yelled. Johnny jumped, clutching his flowers. He stared at them.

“You knew about this?”

“We got it on video,” Taeyong said, proudly.

“You looked like such a dork!” Yuta said. He and Taeyong turned to look at each other.

“’Uh… me?’” They mocked Johnny at the same time and burst out laughing. Johnny tried to look annoyed, but he was laughing, too.

“I do not want to see that video,” Johnny said. “Oh God.”

“Jaehyun loved it,” Yuta declared.

“You sent it to him?” Johnny asked.

“Yeah, he wanted to be here, but he had to be in class,” Taeyong said.

Johnny’s face hurt from smiling so much. He couldn’t believe his boyfriend conspired with his best friends to surprise him. It felt like the best birthday present in the world.

“Send him a message,” Yuta said, holding up his phone to take a video.

Johnny grinned into the phone and blew some kisses. “Baby!” he said, yelling in the hallway. “Thank you sooooooooo much! I love the flowers. I’ve never gotten flowers before. And I love the chocolates. I’m not sharing with anyone but you.”

“Hey!” Yuta and Taeyong cried at the same time.

“You are the best boyfriend ever,” Johnny said, earnestly. “Thank you, Jaehyun. I can’t wait to see you tonight. I love you so much!” He blurted out the last part and then pressed his hand over his mouth. “Wait, delete it.”

Taeyong laughed as Yuta rolled his eyes.

“Johnny… you and your timetables and perfect moments…” Yuta murmured, fiddling with his phone. Johnny watched him anxiously.

“You’re deleting it, right?” he asked.

“I edited the last part out,” Yuta said. “Sent.”

“Why don’t you just tell him?” Taeyong asked, looking at Johnny with his big eyes.

“Because he wants it to be perfect,” Yuta teased.

“Valentine’s Day!” Johnny said. “Jaehyun’s birthday!”

“You shouldn’t base feelings on a day,” Taeyong said. “You should say it when you feel it.”

“See?” Yuta said. “A person with sense.”

Johnny made a face, looking between his two friends.

“He has it in his head,” Yuta said, looking at Taeyong.

“You can’t change his mind,” Taeyong replied.

“I want it to be perfect,” Johnny said, “Jaehyun deserves that.”

“Johnny, he’s going to think anything you do is perfect. He loves you too, you know.” Taeyong grabbed Johnny’s arm. “We’re taking you out to lunch now. Let’s go.”

Yuta grabbed Johnny’s chocolates. “I’m taking one!”

“Yuta!” Johnny yelled. Yuta ran down the hall, laughing.

Taeyong took Johnny’s hand and smiled at him, swinging their hands between them. Johnny grinned at him.

“I’m so happy you’re happy,” Taeyong said. “This is what you wanted for your birthday. When you said you wanted a boyfriend last November, I was worried. But you ended up finding the perfect guy on the very first try. It’s like magic, Johnny.”

Johnny felt his cheeks flush as he looked down at Taeyong. He was so lucky to have such supportive friends.

“I’m really amazed I found him,” Johnny said. He had to ask the other question that was on his mind. “Why do you think Jaehyun loves me?”

Taeyong laughed a little, like Johnny had asked the dumbest question in the world. “The way he looks at you, Johnny…” Taeyong said, softly. “He can never take his eyes off you. It makes me happy every time I see him look at you like that. You deserve someone who looks at you like you’re everything.”

Johnny had to stop walking because his eyes were filling up and suddenly, he couldn’t see. Hearing Taeyong say that caused an unexpected rush of emotion. He’d been hoping to be in a relationship like this for a long time and honestly, Johnny was a bit worried that he felt a little more for Jaehyun than Jaehyun felt for him. But today Jaehyun sent him these flowers and now, Taeyong said that Jaehyun looked at him like he was totally in love. Taeyong wouldn’t lie about something like that.

It was everything Johnny ever wanted.

“Johnny…” Taeyong rubbed his arm, comfortingly.

“I’m just…” Johnny said, his voice choked with emotion. “so happy…”

Taeyong chuckled, giving him a hug. Johnny hugged Taeyong back tightly, crushing his flowers against them.

“Heyyyy…” Yuta said, as he slunk back over. “What are you guys doing? Let’s make this a threesome.” Yuta wrapped his arms around them both and gave them a squeeze. Johnny snorted out a laugh.

“We are so gaaaaaaaaaaaay…” Yuta sing-songed, shaking Taeyong and Johnny in his arms.

Johnny laughed, hugging them both back. He loved his friends so much.

But he couldn’t wait to see Jaehyun that night.

🐻

“Hey, Johnny, he’s here!” Yuta yelled from the living room.

Johnny already knew. Jaehyun had texted him just a moment ago. Johnny took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. He’d changed about five times. Nothing felt right. Jaehyun said that they were doing something fun and interactive, so he didn’t want to dress too formally but he didn’t want to be too casual either. It was his birthday. He wanted to look good. He couldn’t find the right vibe.

Finally, he decided on his nicest pair of jeans, a fitted shirt that showed off his pecs (hey, he’d worked hard for them and it was his birthday) and a blazer. He wore his expensive wingtip oxfords that pinched his feet and were the most expensive shoes he owned, but they made his outfit look so good. They’d be worth the pain for one night.

He had to look good on his birthday.

The first birthday with the love of his life.

Johnny combed his hair back, carefully. He dabbed a bit of Vaseline to his lips, so they were slightly glossy. So kissable. Johnny made a kissy face in the mirror.

Another year older but he still looked good.

“You ready for me, Jaehyun?” Johnny asked the mirror in a low, sexy voice. Maybe he’d say that tonight. What were they going to do after dinner?

He flinched when someone pounded on the door. “Yo, Johnny, he’s got an Uber Black on the clock!” Yuta yelled.

Oh right. Johnny winced. How could he forget that Jaehyun was already here?

Johnny rushed out of his room. “I’m sorry, baby!” he said, spotting Jaehyun on the couch, smiling serenely as usual. Johnny had to take a moment to just look at him.

Jaehyun was absolutely gorgeous.

He was sitting on the couch with Taeyong. A couch that was completely unworthy of Jaehyun’s Saint Laurent jeans. Jesus. Jaehyun was always wearing designer clothes like they were sold at Walmart. Johnny didn’t notice the clothes at first. But Johnny did consider himself a bit of a fashionista so it didn’t take him long to realize that practically everything Jaehyun wore was worth more than the Kelly Blue Book value on Johnny’s car.

“Hey, baby…” Jaehyun said, titling his head to the side with a smile. Those dimples were sharp enough to cut Johnny’s heart to the core. Jaehyun never seemed embarrassed by the fact that Johnny’s $100 too-small oxfords were the most expensive item he was wearing.

“Happy birthday,” Jaehyun said, standing up. He was wearing a brown leather satchel across his chest that looked great with his outfit. Jaehyun pulled out a small, flat wrapped box from his bag. Jaehyun stepped over to Johnny, gave him a sweet kiss and then handed him the box.

“It’s for you,” Jaehyun said, still smiling. Johnny could hardly breathe. The box felt so heavy and delicate at the same time. Johnny wasn’t sure if he could handle what was inside.

“Open it!” Yuta blurted out. Johnny unwrapped it carefully. The wide, flat black box sprung open as soon as he gave it a little tug.

Inside was a silver and yellow gold Tag Heuer watch. Johnny stared at it and wondered if it cost more than a semester of in-state tuition.

“Holy shit,” Yuta said, peering at the watch from beside him.

Johnny closed the box. “No, Jaehyun, I can’t take this.”

Jaehyun smiled, looking amused. He took the box back. Johnny watched Jaehyun’s delicate fingers as he opened the box again, pulled out the watch, handed the box to Taeyong and then set upon putting the watch on Johnny’s left wrist. Johnny held his wrist out, but his heart was racing.

“Please, Jaehyun,” Johnny said, quietly. “I’m serious. I can’t do anything like this.”

Jaehyun’s birthday was in five days. Even if he had five years, there was no way Johnny could possibly reciprocate.

Jaehyun fastened the clasp. Then he looked up into Johnny’s eyes.

“You don’t have to, Johnny,” Jaehyun said. “This is my present to you. That’s all. I want you to have it.”

Johnny bit his lip. How could he top this? The watch was supposed to make him feel good, but it made him feel… embarrassed.

He wasn’t sure he deserved it.

Johnny opened his mouth, but he wasn’t sure what to say.

“It looks really good on you, Johnny,” Taeyong said. Johnny allowed himself to look at the watch on his wrist. It did look _really_ good and it would match anything. It was so classy and sophisticated and expensive and assertive. It was a watch a real man would wear.

Johnny was aware he was batting way out of his league when it came to dating Jaehyun. But times like this made it so painfully obvious.

“Johnny, stop looking like Jaehyun said he was gonna beat your grandma for your birthday and enjoy the watch!” Yuta said.

The others laughed. Johnny tried to fix his face and smile.

“It’s really too much,” Johnny said, looking at his boyfriend. “Thank you.” Jaehyun leaned up just enough to press a kiss to Johnny’s lips.

“You ready?” Jaehyun murmured.

“Have fun!” Taeyong said as he and Yuta walked Johnny and Jaehyun out.

“Do everything I would do!” Yuta called.

Johnny opened the door for Jaehyun when they got to the car. Yuta was right. It was a fancy black car that once again, Johnny had no business in.

“Johnny, it’s your birthday, I should be opening the door for you,” Jaehyun said as he slid inside.

“I’ll always be the one opening the door,” Johnny said. “It’s my thing.”

Jaehyun buckled up, sitting in the middle seat so they could be right next to each other. “Let’s take turns.”

He kissed Johnny in the darkness as the car pulled off. Johnny had no idea how Jaehyun found something so fancy in this town. There were even mini bottles of champagne in a cooler. Jaehyun opened one for each of them.

“A toast to your birthday,” Jaehyun said, holding up his bottle.

“Thanks, baby.” Johnny tapped his bottle to Jaehyun’s and then chugged his champagne down.

The watch gleamed in the darkness. It felt heavy on his wrist.

There was no way Johnny could keep it.

“Where are we going?” Johnny asked.

Jaehyun smiled at him and gave him another kiss. “You’ll see.”

The driver took them to a restaurant. But instead of going in the front, they went through a separate entrance in the back. It led to this huge kitchen area and when Johnny and Jaehyun walked in, a small group of strangers called out “Happy birthday!” much to Johnny’s surprise. Jaehyun grinned.

“Surprise, baby,” he said. “It’s a cooking class.”

The chef leading the class came over and shook Johnny’s hand, wishing him a happy birthday. Johnny was more than surprised. He was impressed. This was a very sophisticated and romantic idea. There were four other couples, all of whom leaned across their workstations to wish Johnny a happy birthday. Balloons were tied to the back of Johnny’s chair and Jaehyun had left a card there for him.

“Read it later,” Jaehyun whispered to Johnny, slipping the card in his bag.

Each couple had their own bottle of white wine to cook with and enjoy during their meal. They were making a scallop linguine in a garlic and white wine sauce, a Caesar salad, and a mini flourless chocolate cake in two ramekins, topped with sliced strawberries, powdered sugar, and whipped cream.

They made everything from scratch with the instruction of the chef—even the pasta—but it was surprisingly easy. Especially with Jaehyun by his side, helping him and cheering him on, even when Johnny messed up the first batch of pasta.

They both weren’t great cooks, but they made a great team. Johnny loved the way Jaehyun grinned at him before he started doing anything. He loved the way Jaehyun sucked the cake batter from Johnny’s finger. He could see them doing this in their own kitchen, maybe even cooking for their own kids. The thought didn’t scare him. He liked thinking about being with Jaehyun for a lifetime.

Johnny breathed in the mouth-watering scent of their pasta as they started final plating. The chef said everything came out perfectly. Once they got everything on plates, all the couples were going to sit at their own private tables to eat.

“Hey…” the guy at the workstation beside them said, leaning over towards them. He nodded at Johnny. “Man, I’m totally digging your watch. How much did that set you back? 5 Gs?”

“Harris!” the woman at the station with him smacked him in the chest.

Johnny’s heart clenched. He knew the watch was expensive, but he hadn’t thought it cost five thousand dollars. That was more than he could comprehend someone spending on a watch for him.

“It’s a gift,” Jaehyun broke in smoothly. “For his birthday.”

“You got it for him?” the guy said. Jaehyun nodded.

“Wow!” the woman said. “He’s a lucky guy. How long have you been together?”

“Three months,” Jaehyun said.

The woman’s mouth dropped open and she turned to the guy, swatting his arm. “We’ve been married for five years and he’s never gotten me anything that nice!”

“I’m broke!” the guy protested.

“Then why did you ask him how much the watch cost?”

Jaehyun smiled, finishing up the plating. Johnny felt uncomfortable. The watch was too much for three months. The woman was right. He could hear the judgement in her voice. She probably thought Johnny was just using Jaehyun when that wasn’t the case at all.

“Babe?” Jaehyun asked, breaking into Johnny’s thoughts. He held both plates of pasta. “Can you grab the other stuff?”

They settled at a small, romantic table with a candle and a rose in a vase in the middle. Johnny gave a little sigh. His feet were starting to hurt after all that standing and moving around while they were cooking. Jaehyun grabbed Johnny’s hand before they started eating and kissed the back of his hand.

“Happy birthday, Johnny,” Jaehyun said, holding Johnny’s hand and smiling at him.

“Thank you,” Johnny said.

“Another toast to the birthday boy,” Jaehyun said, holding up his wine glass after he poured them each a glass.

“A toast to you, babe,” Johnny said. “That’s for an incredible evening.”

“It’s just starting, Johnny,” Jaehyun said with a smile. They touched glasses and Johnny took a big swallow of his wine. He needed it.

The food was excellent. Johnny could hardly believe they made it. He took pictures of their excellent plating before they dug in. He took a sneaky picture of Jaehyun while he was taking a bite.

Jaehyun looked beautiful in all situations.

“How does it feel to be a year older?” Jaehyun asked, licking over his lips, chasing some of the sauce. Johnny stared at his mouth.

“It feels…” he said. “Confusing.”

Jaehyun laughed a little. “Confusing?”

“Yeah,” Johnny said. “I’m older but I don’t feel like it. I’m graduating college in a few months, but I don’t feel like it. My job interviews are starting in March for like the rest of my life, but I don’t feel ready.”

“You’re ready, Johnny,” Jaehyun said, smiling easily. “Don’t put so much pressure on yourself. You can do anything.”

“Thanks, baby.” Johnny smiled the best he could, but something nagged him in the back of his mind.

He could do anything but get Jaehyun something as nice as this watch.

He didn’t even know if he could afford this cooking class. He’d snuck a look at the details online and it cost over 300 dollars. His credit card was about to get maxed out.

Johnny’s Valentine’s Day plans paled in comparison to what they were doing right now. To what Jaehyun had already done, like sending him the flowers during class and getting them a private black car.

Johnny felt like he was behind.

He felt like after three months he was discovering that he wasn’t good enough for his boyfriend.

He’d been planning for everything to be perfect for Jaehyun in five days, but it turned out that Jaehyun already had him beat.

Jaehyun fed Johnny a bite of the cake they made. Johnny forgot his thoughts for a moment and moaned a bit as he chewed, letting the deep chocolate taste coat his tongue. It was that good.

“Mmmm…” Jaehyun said, eating off the same fork. “I don’t usually like sweets like this, but I love this.”

“Me too,” Johnny said, nodding.

“How full are you?” Jaehyun asked when they finished their meal.

Johnny rubbed his stomach. “Pretty full,” he admitted.

“We should work it off.” Jaehyun gave him a mischievous grin. Johnny stared at him. At first, he thought Jaehyun was going to suggest that they go fool around in the bathroom. But that was only his horny mind.

Jaehyun took them to an axe throwing place.

“I’ve always wanted to do this!” Johnny cried when they pulled up out front. Jaehyun chuckled beside him.

“I know,” he said. “Let’s go.”

Axe throwing was harder than Johnny thought, especially since he was wearing the wrong shoes. That was his fault. Jaehyun did tell him to dress for adventure. He was trying to impress and now his toes hurt. Jaehyun was wearing sneakers. Expensive designer sneakers, but sneakers all the same.

Johnny was terrible his first few tries. Jaehyun picked up on it instantly, hitting the target on his second try. The instructor gave Jaehyun a high five which made Johnny feel strangely jealous. He wasn’t usually a jealous guy.

“That sweet watch is throwing you off balance! I think it’s more than you can handle,” the instructor joked, after Johnny’s latest wild throw. “It sure is nice, though. Blinding.”

“It looks good on him,” Jaehyun said.

Johnny imagined the instructor’s face the next time and hit a bullseye.

They threw axes for a while, playing a few games. Afterward, Jaehyun took Johnny to the bar next door, where they had another couple of drinks. More strangers commented on Johnny’s watch. Johnny guessed he couldn’t blame them. They lived in Michigan. There wasn’t much going on.

Johnny tried googling the watch while Jaehyun was in the bathroom for a while. He couldn’t find the exact model but looking at similar watches on the website, it seemed like this particular watch was worth more than five thousand dollars. Johnny stared at the watch as it began to feel tighter and tighter on his wrist. It felt dangerous to wear but even more dangerous to give back.

Jaehyun came back from the bathroom, walking a little stiffly. They’d had a bunch of drinks. Johnny could tell that Jaehyun was feeling it, too. Especially when Jaehyun sat next to him and slowly rubbed the back of his foot up and down Johnny’s calf. Johnny swallowed hard and ordered them both water from the bar.

Johnny hoped Jaehyun wouldn’t notice that he was limping slightly by the time they left the bar. He was relieved and excited and a little nervous when they got back to Jaehyun’s place. He felt pleasantly drunk, but not anything that would make him sloppy. It was the perfect amount of intoxication for his birthday. Jaehyun flipped the lights on in his place. Once again, Johnny noticed how pristine and sophisticated it was. It was like Jaehyun lived in the middle of a magazine.

“Jungwoo’s out,” Jaehyun announced. “He’s spending the night in Mark’s dorm room.”

“They’re still dating?” Johnny took off his blazer at the door and winced, getting out of his Oxfords. He didn’t even want to put on his slippers.

“Yep,” Jaehyun said, slipping off his satchel and his sweater. He was wearing a tight tank under it that showed off his arms. “I’m just as surprised as you are.”

“Mark’s cute,” Johnny murmured, staring at Jaehyun. He meant Mark was cute in the same way he’d call a puppy cute. Looks wise, Mark was nothing compared to Jaehyun. No one was.

“Yeah…” Jaehyun smiled at him. “We have the place to ourselves for your birthday.”

Johnny nodded and tried not to shift uncomfortably on his bare feet. Jaehyun looked him over and raised his eyebrows.

“Your shoes are too small,” he said, flatly, staring at Johnny. Not a question.

Johnny nodded reluctantly.

Jaehyun laughed a little. “Why’d you wear them, baby?”

 _They’re my only way to keep up with you,_ Johnny thought. He gave Jaehyun a smile and shrugged.

“I wanted to look good for you,” he said.

“You always look good for me,” Jaehyun said. He leaned up and pressed a sweet kiss to Johnny’s lips. “Go sit on the couch, John.”

Johnny shuffled over to the couch and sat down with a sigh. Somehow the wood floor in Jaehyun’s apartment was warm, even though Johnny knew America wasn’t sophisticated enough for in-floor heating, no matter how cold it got in Michigan. He relaxed for a moment until Jaehyun came back holding socks, a small jar, baby powder and a first aid kit.

He sat everything on the coffee table and then leaned over and grabbed Johnny’s legs. He pulled Johnny’s feet into his lap. Johnny’s eyes widened.

“They probably smell—” He said, his first instinct to jerk away but Jaehyun covered his toes with one hand and shook his head.

“Relax,” He said. Johnny reluctantly scooted back on the couch to make room for him to stretch his legs out fully.

Jaehyun leaned over and examined Johnny’s feet carefully. Johnny’s jaw was tense. When was the last time he cut his toenails? He was pretty meticulous about his grooming, but toenails definitely came last.

Jaehyun caught him making faces and laughed. “Johnny, what?” he said.

“I…” Johnny said. “I didn’t expect you to be looking so closely at my feet.”

Jaehyun laughed again. “I like every part of you, Johnny.” He looked back down and carefully tapped the side of the bulge at the bottom of Johnny’s right big toe. “Blister… poor baby.” He looked up at Johnny with a devastating pout. Johnny nearly lost his breath.

Jaehyun grabbed the jar, which had some cream in it. Johnny tried not to jump when Jaehyun began spreading the cream all over his feet. Jaehyun held his foot firmly.

“Are you ticklish?” Jaehyun asked.

“Uh--” Johnny hadn’t really thought about getting his feet tickled in years.

“I won’t make it tickle,” Jaehyun said.

He began massaging the cream into Johnny’s feet, one at a time, with expert precision. His thumbs pressed firmly against the center of Johnny’s foot and up towards the ball of his foot and his toes. He gently squeezed the sides of Johnny’s foot and rubbed small circles along the top. His hands swept along Johnny’s feet like this was no big deal. Jaehyun rubbed his feet soothingly and lovingly. After a few moments, Johnny gave in and let himself relax. It felt surprisingly nice.

“You have nice feet,” Jaehyun murmured.

“Jaehyun, do you have a foot thing?” Johnny asked, only half-joking.

“I have a Johnny thing,” Jaehyun answered, in a low voice. Johnny felt a jolt in his cock.

Jaehyun finished the foot massage with some baby powder, putting some ointment and a band-aid over the blister and then carefully put on the socks. Then he crawled over Johnny and gave him a kiss.

“Do you feel better?” Jaehyun asked against his lips.

“Much,” Johnny said. He kissed Jaehyun harder. He was acutely aware of the weight of Jaehyun’s crotch pressing against his own.

“Let’s go to my room…” Jaehyun said.

It turned out that a foot massage was the foreplay that Johnny never knew he needed because their kissing went to level ten as soon as they hit Jaehyun’s room. Jaehyun’s bed was really comfortable and in the middle of kissing him frantically, Johnny found himself wondering if Jaehyun’s mattress cost even more than his watch. It never moved, no matter what they did.

But he didn’t have time to wonder for too long. Jaehyun already had his tank top off and Johnny was laying over Jaehyun’s bare chest, their lips moving together heatedly. Johnny couldn’t get enough of the way Jaehyun kissed him. He always dove in, but not in a sloppy way with too much tongue. It was like he couldn’t get enough of Johnny’s lips. Johnny felt the same.

Johnny kissed down the side of Jaehyun’s neck, sucking hard on that sensitive spot that he knew made Jaehyun jerk and groan. He slipped a hand between them, palming Jaehyun through his pants. He licked over Jaehyun’s collarbone as Jaehyun was muttering his name and bucking up against his hand. He loved the way Jaehyun was full of so much yearning. They’d been surviving on hand jobs and blow jobs and all sorts of humping in their quest to take it slow sexually, but the last couple of times felt different. Johnny could tell Jaehyun was ready for the real thing. Johnny was, too.

But still. Johnny couldn’t think of anything better than making love for the first time on Jaehyun’s birthday. Valentine’s Day had always been one of his favorite days of the year. Now it was even more so.

They only had to wait five more days.

Johnny unzipped Jaehyun’s pants, kissing over the front of his underwear. Jaehyun moaned, deeply, the sound causing Johnny to become even harder in his own jeans. He kept Jaehyun’s underwear on for now, kissing along the flat, velvet trim waistband. Of course, his underwear was designer too. Tonight, Jaehyun was wearing tight, black Tom Ford boxer shorts that hugged his bulge perfectly. Johnny rubbed his nose against that hard bulge as Jaehyun moaned louder.

“God, you’re so fucking hot,” Johnny muttered, his face still pressed against Jaehyun’s warm cock through his soft underwear.

“Johnny,” Jaehyun panted. “I want you so bad. I really, really want you…”

“I know,” Johnny said. He gave Jaehyun a suck through his underwear, grinning when Jaehyun gave a sharp moan, his hips bucking.

“Birthday boy…” Jaehyun panted.

“That’s me,” Johnny said with a growl. He worked on taking off his own clothes, shedding his shirt and his jeans. He left the socks on. He was about to take off his watch when Jaehyun grabbed his wrist.

“No, baby…” he said. “It’s sexy…”

“I don’t wanna break it,” Johnny said.

“If you break it on me, I’ll get you another one.” Jaehyun grinned at him. Johnny knew that was supposed to be sexy, but it made Johnny feel weird. It was like Jaehyun thought spending five thousand dollars on a watch was no big deal.

“I’m gonna take it off,” Johnny murmured. He unsnapped it quickly and set it on the nightstand. He saw Jaehyun frown, but only for a second.

They started kissing again, Johnny on top of Jaehyun. Johnny rolled his hips against Jaehyun, rubbing their hard cocks together through their underwear. Jaehyun ran his hands down Johnny’s bare back and down to the waistband of his underwear, slipping his hands inside and cupping Johnny’s ass, giving it a hard squeeze. Johnny groaned, breathing harder. Sometimes he rolled his hips over Jaehyun’s slowly, deliberately teasing him with long drag. Sometimes he thrust his hips hard, bouncing his cock against Jaehyun’s in a fast rhythm. Jaehyun wrapped his legs around Johnny, moving with him. The sounds of their grunts and pants and heavy breathing filled the air. The sounds from the bed did not, as Jaehyun’s amazingly stable (and probably super expensive) bed never moved, even as they bounced all around.

“Johnny—” Jaehyun panted. “Underwear off.”

Johnny licked a thick stripe up the side of Jaehyun’s neck, panting hard against his slight damp skin.

“Johnny…” Jaehyun moaned. “I want you.”

“I want you, too,” Johnny said, covering Jaehyun’s mouth in another greedy kiss. Jaehyun kissed him back, but then he pulled away.

“It’s your birthday, Johnny,” Jaehyun said.

“I’m so happy,” Johnny said, pressing his face against the side of Jaehyun’s neck and rolling his hips against him sharply. Jaehyun gasped out a moan.

“Johnny,” Jaehyun said. “I want you inside of me.”

Johnny pulled away and looked Jaehyun, surprised.

“I wanna feel you, John,” Jaehyun said, breathing hard. “I’m sick of waiting. We’re ready.”

Johnny stared at him.

Jaehyun wiggled out from underneath him. Johnny rolled over to his side to give Jaehyun some room. He watched Jaehyun pull off his underwear and toss them aside like they were the same five-dollar Hanes that Johnny had on.

Jaehyun’s cock was a thing of beauty. Johnny thought that whenever he saw him. So big, always so hard for him, but still a pretty kind of pink even when he was throbbing with desire. He watched Jaehyun rise up on his knees, pressing his cock against his perfectly flat stomach as he stroked himself slowly, staring into Johnny’s eyes.

“See how much I need you, baby?” Jaehyun said in a deep, thick voice.

Johnny swallowed hard. His cock twitched like it wanted to come just from that one sentence.

“Got a surprise for you,” Jaehyun said. He turned around on his hands and knees, his ass in Johnny’s face. Johnny swallowed against from the sight. He jerked off to pictures of that ass almost every night when they weren’t together.

“I love it, baby,” Johnny said. He leaned forward to gently bite one of Jaehyun’s ass cheeks.

Jaehyun laughed a little. “No…”

Jaehyun reached back and pushed his ass cheeks apart with one hand.

Johnny expected to see his small pink hole, which he had memorized.

Instead, he saw something metal and shining and flat. He blinked and touched it.

Jaehyun was wearing a butt plug.

Johnny frowned before he could stop himself. “What’s this?” he said.

Jaehyun laughed again. “I think you know, John,” he said, in that deep, sexy voice that usually drove Johnny crazy but right now he was having strange mixed feelings. “Can you see?”

Johnny couldn’t really see. It was dark in Jaehyun’s room except for the one lamp on his nightstand and his spread ass cheeks didn’t provide much light.

“Take it out, Johnny,” Jaehyun said. “And look at it.”

Johnny bit his lip. He pulled out the plug slowly and clenched his jaw. The butt plug was smooth and silver and rather large. Bigger than Johnny was expecting. Bigger than he had gotten Jaehyun when they had been fooling around with rimming and fingering.

“Wow…” Johnny said, blinking to himself.

“Look at the handle.”

Johnny was finally able to get a good look. The initials JJS were engraved on the knob, making the butt plug look like a work of art.

“It’s…” Johnny swallowed again, getting that same funny feeling in the pit of his stomach, like when Jaehyun gave him the watch. “It’s my initials.”

“Fuck yeah it is,” Jaehyun said, laughing. He rolled over on his back and then scooted back so he was lying against his pillows. “It means I’m yours, Johnny. And it means I’m ready for you.”

Johnny weighed the slick butt plug in his hand. It felt expensive. How much did custom, metal butt plugs cost?

“Wow,” he said. again. His brain felt like it was short-circuiting.

“I’m ready for you, baby…” Jaehyun said. “I’m more than ready.”

Johnny’s heart was racing but not in the way he’d expected it would when they got to this point.

“It’s your birthday…” Jaehyun said, with a seductive grin. “Birthday sex. What’s your favorite position?” He winked. It was an inside joke, Johnny realized belatedly. He couldn’t concentrate.

“Jaehyun, this is _big_!” Johnny exclaimed, holding up the butt plug. Jaehyun blinked, looking confused.

“Well, yeah,” he said. “You’re big, Johnny.”

Johnny didn’t say anything for a moment. “I—” he finally sputtered out. “You’ve been wearing this the whole night? And you didn’t tell me?”

Jaehyun laughed a little. “Not the whole night… I wouldn’t have survived. But I put it in at the bar. Didn’t you notice me trying to play footsie with you?”

Johnny looked down at the bed, trying to figure out why this didn’t make him _excited_. He took a deep breath and let it out slowly.

“You could have told me,” he finally said.

Jaehyun grinned. “It was a surprise for your birthday.”

“But…” Johnny took a deep breath. “This is a little big to just put in during a bathroom break. You weren’t gone _that_ long.”

Jaehyun raised an eyebrow. “I’ve been working up to this for days. As a surprise. You know how long it’s been for me. I wanted to make sure I was ready for you. I didn’t want us to waste a lot of time on the boring stuff. Do you want to see my vibrator? We could play with it…”

Johnny did not want to see Jaehyun’s vibrator. He tried his hardest to shake off the feeling, but it wasn’t going away.

His perfect plan was falling apart.

“I wanted to prepare you…” Johnny said, quietly. “I wouldn’t care if it took a long time.”

Jaehyun frowned. “Johnny, what’s going on?” he asked, in a low voice.

Johnny closed his hand around the plug. “How much did this cost?”

“Why does it matter?”

Johnny closed his eyes for a moment. Why did it matter?

Why was he feeling so inadequate right now?

“Johnny…” Jaehyun said. He felt Jaehyun get up and move closer to him. “Did I do something wrong?”

Johnny didn’t say anything.

“I thought we had like… an unspoken agreement that we were gonna do it on our birthdays.”

“ _Your_ birthday,” Johnny said, opening his eyes and looking at Jaehyun. His boyfriend was kneeling on the bed, close to his face.

“Why my birthday?” Jaehyun said. “Your birthday is first.”

“Because…” Johnny gave a short sigh. “It’s Valentine’s Day.”

“So?” Jaehyun laughed a little, but his eyes looked unsure to as if he found this funny or not. “We can do it tonight and do it on Valentine’s Day, too.”

Johnny didn’t know what to say. He didn’t know how to explain that he’d wanted to make everything special for Jaehyun on _his_ birthday, but now there was no way he could top what Jaehyun had done.

Jaehyun was even ready to have sex. He’d planned everything. He was fucking prepped. Johnny knew he should be so happy, but he couldn’t help feeling like he was losing.

“Johnny?” Jaehyun said again, in a softer voice. Johnny felt Jaehyun’s warm hands on his face. He took a deep breath as Jaehyun pulled him closer, so their foreheads were touching.

“I wanted to make your birthday fun,” Jaehyun said in a soft voice. “I’m sorry if… I messed up something you were planning. But Johnny, I’m dying for you to make love to me. I love you…”

Johnny jerked away, sharply. “What did you say?”

Jaehyun blinked and now he looked more than confused. He looked hurt. “I love you, Johnny,” he repeated, plainly.

Johnny didn’t say anything. Hearing Jaehyun say those words for the first time felt like a sledgehammer to the chest. This was not what was supposed to happen.

“What’s going on in that head of yours…?” Jaehyun said, reaching for Johnny’s temple. Johnny jerked away. Jaehyun dropped his hand.

“Johnny,” he said.

“You shouldn’t buy me expensive stuff,” Johnny said. “I can’t give you… anything.”

“I don’t care about that stuff, Johnny,” Jaehyun said.

“I don’t care either,” Johnny said. “I’ll leave it here.”

They didn’t say anything for a few moments. Finally, Jaehyun groaned but it wasn’t the sexy kind. He sounded totally frustrated.

“Fine.” Jaehyun slipped off the bed and glanced back at Johnny. He could see the deep hurt in Jaehyun’s eyes. Then he left the room. Johnny heard the bathroom door slam shut.

Johnny flopped down in the bed, his hard-on shriveling quickly.

What did they say about the best laid plans?

Well, now all their plans were totally ruined.

And it was all Johnny’s fault.

🐻

“Let me get this straight…” Yuta said slowly. They were both lying on their backs on Johnny’s bed the next day. Unlike Jaehyun’s, Johnny’s bed moved and jumped and squeaked and groaned with almost every movement. Johnny sighed, looking up at the ceiling.

“Your perfect, amazing, sweet, hot, romantic, rich AF boyfriend plans an amazing date for your birthday, gives you a fucking expensive watch, touches your nasty ass feet, has your initials shoved _up_ his ass, is ready to be fucked by you, and fucking says he loves you and you… rejected him because it wasn’t on your fucking timeline?!”

Johnny pressed both hands against his face. It sounded so horrible when Yuta told the story back to him.

“Johnny, what the fuck is wrong with you?”

“I don’t know…” Johnny groaned.

“I told you not to build the sex up in your mind,” Yuta said. “I told you.”

“It was more than that,” Johnny said, his voice muffled.

“It sounds like a perfect birthday, Johnny,” Yuta said, his voice a little kinder now. “Why did you flip out?”

Johnny sighed and sniffed. He’d sort of felt on the edge of tears all day. Maybe he was getting too old and this was his version of a hangover. “I just…” Johnny tried to put it into words. “I want to be perfect for him.”

“Nobody’s perfect, dumbass,” Yuta said. “You wanna control things. You can’t stand for people to be better than you at this stuff. Admit it.”

Johnny sighed again, even heavier. “I feel like… anything I do for his birthday now isn’t going to be good enough.”

“You’re not supposed to be in a competition with your own boyfriend,” Yuta said. “And now you might have made your fear come true. It won’t be good enough if Jaehyun doesn’t want to see you anymore.”

Ouch, Johnny thought. It actually did hurt. He couldn’t stop the tears this time.

“Oh shit.” Yuta sat up. “Don’t cry, Johnny. I’m sorry. I’m being too harsh.”

Johnny wiped his eyes, uselessly. The tears pooled in his ears and tickled, but he didn’t move. He deserved to drown in them.

“Just talk to him,” Yuta said. “I’m sure he wants to see you again. He loves you. He was all hyped up for the Johnny dick. It doesn’t go away in one day, even if you are a huge weirdo. I mean, he was going to figure it out sooner or later. Apologize to him and tell him how it’s your mission in life to be the most romantic guy on the planet and you felt insecure. Tell him you can be dumb as hell when your pride is on the line.”

Johnny took a shaky breath. “But…” he said. “I just… I don’t know… I can’t give Jaehyun… I can’t give him what he deserves.”

“What are you talking about?”

“Like… the watch? He deserves a watch like that, and I can’t give him anything close to it.”

“Johnny, I’ve seen his watch collection. He probably gave you one he dropped in the toilet. I don’t think you should worry about that. Jaehyun’s made it pretty clear he doesn’t care. He wanted to spoil you for one goddamn day. Let it go.”

Johnny sniffed again, still wiping his eyes.

“Don’t make yourself miserable, John.” Yuta rubbed Johnny’s chest gently. “I hate to see it. Are you like… intentionally sabotaging your relationship because it’s getting too serious?”

“He’s the only person I want to be with for the rest of my life,” Johnny confessed.

“Yeah, it’s way too serious.”

“No, it’s not.” Johnny sat up, looking at Yuta, intensely. “Yuta, I really feel this. I’ve felt this way almost since I met him.”

Yuta sucked in his breath, holding it for a moment. “Maybe don’t tell him all that…” Yuta cautioned. “But you should definitely tell him that you love him. I can’t believe you didn’t say it back. You’ve been holding it in for God knows how long.”

“I wanted to say it first.”

“Johnny.” Yuta sighed. Then he gave Johnny an amused smile. “I kinda like seeing you get beat at your own game.”

Johnny snorted, unexpectedly.

“It means you’ve found your match.” Yuta reached for Johnny and gave him a hug. Johnny hugged him back tightly, pressing his wet face against Yuta’s shoulder.

“You should talk to him, Johnny,” Yuta said, softly.

Johnny nodded, sniffling, and took a deep breath. After a moment, they pulled away. Johnny fumbled around in his bed for a tissue and then blew his nose. It was probably a tissue he jerked off into but whatever.

“Hey.” Yuta pulled out his phone. Johnny’s phone chirped. Yuta sent him the video he took of Johnny yesterday, holding the bouquet of flowers and thanking Jaehyun.

Blurting out how much he loved Jaehyun.

“Unedited version,” Yuta said, with a smile. “Don’t forget how you both feel.”

Johnny smiled back.

After Yuta left, Johnny looked over at the flowers Jaehyun got him. He’d put them in a vase on his desk. He’d also brought home the card and the balloons from his birthday night with Jaehyun. He realized he’d never read the card that Jaehyun told him to read later. It was lying on his desk next to the flowers. Johnny picked it up carefully. It was in a blue envelope.

The card said “To my special person” on the front. Jaehyun had enclosed a print of a selfie they’d taken together on New Years Eve, with the fireworks and Navy Pier behind them. Jaehyun wrote his own message inside the card in small, neat print.

_Dear Johnny,_

_Happy birthday. Meeting you has been the best thing that’s happened to me in a long long time. I never knew I needed someone like you until I met you. I never saw myself in a relationship before. I feel very lucky that I found you. You make me smile all the time. I finally have someone in my life I can truly talk to and will keep all my secrets (Jungwoo’s not good at it). I’ve loved all the deep, honest conversations we’ve had and I can’t wait to take things to the next level with you. You are so special, Johnny. I hope I can make you feel that way every day._

_Love,_

_Jaehyun_

Johnny read the card several times. He had to take a seat on the floor. His bed didn’t seem sturdy enough to hold him. All this time Johnny had been so worried that Jaehyun secretly didn’t love him or want to have sex with him, yet the moment Jaehyun went all out to show Johnny how much he cared, how much he wanted him, Johnny was the one who freaked out.

If he were Jaehyun, he would have been so hurt.

Johnny didn’t understand himself sometimes. All he wanted to do was make their relationship perfect, prove that he was worthy of Jaehyun’s love and affection, but he ended up pushing Jaehyun away.

Jaehyun wrote that Johnny made him smile all the time.

But he hadn’t made Jaehyun smile last night.

Johnny needed to talk to him.

He’d really screwed up.

🐻

Johnny felt nervous as he pulled up in front of the coffee shop where he met Jaehyun for the first time. It used to be his coffee shop. Now it was their coffee shop. They came here all the time to chill or study or grab coffee. Johnny realized that if they broke up, he would never be able to go to this place again. He’d be stuck with the awful stuff on campus or Starbucks.

Both options made him shudder.

Johnny took a deep breath.

If Jaehyun broke up with him, he’d have to do worse than never go to his favorite coffee shop again. He’d have to leave the university, maybe the state, the country or the whole damn planet. Johnny rubbed a hand over his face and told himself to pull it together.

He slowly walked inside and spotted Jaehyun right away at their table near the fireplace. He met Johnny’s eyes from across the whole place like he’d been waiting for him, staring at the entrance for hours. Johnny hurried over to him. Jaehyun looked the same as he usually did. He didn’t look mad. He didn’t look sad. Sometimes Jaehyun had a face that was hard to read.

Johnny sat in the seat across from Jaehyun and reached for his hands, grabbing them both.

“I’m sorry,” he said, immediately. “I… acted so weird. I apologize, Jaehyun. I know you went through a lot of trouble just for me. To make me happy.”

Jaehyun held his hands but didn’t say anything. Sometimes Jaehyun did that, too. He didn’t talk.

“I…” Johnny took another breath, letting it out in a huff of a sigh. “I don’t deserve you.”

“Don’t say that,” Jaehyun said, quietly. He gave Johnny’s hands a squeeze.

“I don’t know,” Johnny said, closing his eyes painfully for a second. Then he looked at Jaehyun again. God, his boyfriend was so beautiful, even sitting there in a simple black hoodie that probably cost a thousand dollars.

Jaehyun looked at Johnny like he didn’t know either.

“Do you want a coffee?” Johnny finally asked, after a few moments of silence. Jaehyun nodded.

Johnny sprang up. He felt full of nervous energy. An Americano probably wouldn’t help but he needed something to do.

He had to wait a little bit for their coffee. He paced around the pick-up area and sighed. He didn’t like when Jaehyun didn’t talk. It made him nervous.

He came back over to the table with their coffees and set Jaehyun’s down in front of him. Jaehyun picked up an ice cube and crunched down on it while he pulled the paper off the top of his straw.

“This reminds me of our first date,” Johnny said. “I was so nervous to be with you.”

“Really?” Jaehyun said, stirring the ice in his drink. “Why?”

“Because you’re so gorgeous,” Johnny said, sitting back in his seat. “It’s intimidating.”

He meant for this to be cute, but Jaehyun just sucked in a breath and let out it out in a loud, annoyed sigh.

“Don’t say that, Johnny,” he said. “There’s nothing intimidating about me.”

Johnny shrank back in his chair, finding that hard to believe in the moment. “Okay…” he said.

Jaehyun stabbed his straw in the drink several times, stirring the ice.

Johnny rubbed a hand over his face. “Everything I say is wrong,” he moaned. He meant it to be more of an inside thought, but it came out of his mouth.

Jaehyun glanced up from his coffee murder. “You made me feel stupid, Johnny,” Jaehyun said. “You made me feel so hurt.”

Jaehyun’s words felt like Jaehyun was stabbing him with more than a straw. Johnny pressed a hand over his heart.

“I… put myself out there for you…” Jaehyun mumbled. “You looked at me like… I was a slut.”

Johnny’s mouth dropped open in surprise. “Jaehyun, I didn’t look at you like that. I mean—” He cut himself off. “I mean… I’m so… I’m so so so sorry that I looked at you in a way that made you feel like that. That’s not what I meant. That’s not what I meant at all!”

“Then why did you ask me why it was so big?” Jaehyun said in a hushed voice, his face flushed pink.

“I… I was surprised—” Johnny choked out.

Jaehyun sniffed. “I didn’t like that, Johnny.” He gave another big sigh. “I felt humiliated.”

“Oh God.” Johnny reached across the table for Jaehyun’s hand again. “I’m so sorry. Jaehyun… I’m sorry. I was a jerk. You went through so much effort for me. And I ruined it. I shouldn’t have said that. I’m sorry.”

Jaehyun didn’t pull away but he didn’t really hold Johnny’s hand either. Instead, he leaned forward to suck on his straw. Johnny watched him with a deep pain in his heart.

“Johnny,” Jaehyun said after another long silence. “Is there a reason you don’t want to have sex with me?”

Johnny’s eyes widened and he squeezed Jaehyun’s hand hard. “No!” he said. “No, no, no, no, no! That’s not it at all.”

Jaehyun looked like he didn’t believe Johnny and he shook his head.

“That’s not it,” Johnny said again. “I’m dying to have sex with you, Jaehyun.”

Jaehyun closed his eyes and kind of scoffed. Johnny could feel the annoyance and hurt radiating off him.

“I’m serious, babe,” Johnny whispered.

“Tell me what it is…” Jaehyun said, still not looking at him.

Johnny sighed himself, letting go of Jaehyun’s hand. Now the whole thing felt so stupid. “I just…” Johnny started. “I planned… I’ve been planning… everything. I wanted us… your birthday. I… I wanted to have a perfect date on Valentine’s Day. I’ve been working really hard on it. I wanted to surprise you. And…” Johnny wiped his eyes, feeling tears that he didn’t even know were coming. “I didn’t expect you to come out with all of that for me. The things we did. The present. You preparing yourself for me. And— you—you—you saying it first.”

Johnny sniffed, looking up at the ceiling for a moment. He swallowed. “I have to admit, it stole my thunder. But also, it was so much better than what I can do for you, Jaehyun. I guess I got… I don’t know, jealous? I don’t know the word. I felt like all my plans were for nothing. I can’t match it, Jae… I don’t know. I got in my head. I suck and I’m sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was make you feel humiliated and like a slut. I didn’t want to hurt you. I don’t know how I can make it up to you but please believe me, I didn’t mean to do that.”

Johnny pressed his face into his hands.

After a moment, he felt Jaehyun carding his fingers through his hair.

“Johnny, did me giving you that watch make you feel uncomfortable?” Jaehyun asked.

Johnny sniffed and nodded, reluctantly.

“I didn’t really think about it like that,” Jaehyun said. “I don’t expect that kind of stuff from you. I don’t want it. I mean it, Johnny. I only want you. That’s all I wanted last night. And I wanted to make you happy. I didn’t know you had so many plans.”

Jaehyun pulled Johnny’s right hand away from his face gently and held it in both of his. Johnny pressed his left hand against his wet eyes, miserably.

“I’m sorry,” Johnny choked out.

Jaehyun sighed a little, squeezing Johnny’s hand. “Can I tell you something, Johnny?”

Johnny nodded. He still felt miserable, but he felt a little better with Jaehyun holding his hand.

He heard Jaehyun scoot his chair around the table. He felt Jaehyun sitting right beside him. Jaehyun leaned in and whispered in his ear.

“I’m really fucking horny,” Jaehyun said. Johnny laughed unexpectedly and turned to look at him.

Jaehyun grimaced and then smiled at him. “I’m so sick of waiting, Johnny.”

Johnny went from crying to staring at Jaehyun in amazement. He could see in Jaehyun’s brown eyes how much he desired him.

“What do you think I was doing in the bathroom last night?” Jaehyun continued, speaking in a soft voice.

“Uh…” Johnny answered. “I don’t know…” He knew it wasn’t crying, like Johnny. Jaehyun wasn’t much of a crier. Johnny wasn’t either, usually. But Jaehyun made him extra emotional.

“Johnny,” Jaehyun continued. “I was in there going to town. I had to finish myself off. I had been working myself up for days. How could you do that to me, Johnny?”

Jaehyun pressed his forehead to the side of Johnny’s face and laughed a little. Johnny felt his breath catch in his throat.

“I can’t wait until my fucking birthday, Johnny…” Jaehyun murmured. “I was born on February 10th. I need you so bad. It’s driving me crazy. It’s driving us crazy. Please, please… tell me you feel the same way.”

Johnny turned his head to kiss Jaehyun on the lips. He pressed his forehead against Jaehyun’s and closed his eyes.

No more pride. No more perfect plan on the perfect date in the perfect place. All that mattered was that he wanted Jaehyun and Jaehyun wanted him.

They wanted each other so bad.

They loved each other.

“Yuta and Taeyong are gone tonight,” Johnny said.

Jaehyun was already on his feet. “Let’s go.”

🐻

As usual, Johnny’s place was a mess. The kitchen sink was full of dirty dishes, even though they had lucked out with a dishwasher. Yuta’s nail stuff was all over the coffee table, tiny bottles of nail polish, that scratchy filing board thing and nail clippers of different sizes. Their shoes were in a big pile at the door. He was sure something smelled funny that they’d all gone nose-blind to. Johnny didn’t bring Jaehyun over very often. It was easier to hang out at Jaehyun’s place because either Jungwoo was out or they were hanging out with him. Johnny had to admit, he felt a bit embarrassed about his place in comparison to Jaehyun’s. Jaehyun’s place was like a castle and his place was definitely down the hill with the peasants in the dirt.

But right now, it didn’t matter.

Right now, Johnny’s place was perfect.

Johnny tackled Jaehyun onto his unmade bed. He couldn’t remember the last time he washed his sheets. The bed immediately jerked violently to the side and squeaked in protest. But it didn’t squeak as loud as Jaehyun did when Johnny ground his hips down against Jaehyun, grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Their teeth clacked together. Their tongues rolled together, sloppily. Johnny was already overheating in his sweater. He didn’t know what designer jacket Jaehyun was rubbing all over his dirty sheets. It didn’t matter.

“Your flowers,” Jaehyun said, when they both broke their noisy make out session to take a gasping breath. Johnny looked over to the side where he’d put his flowers in a vase on his desk.

“Best flowers I’ve ever gotten,” Johnny said.

“I loved your thank you video.”

Johnny felt a jolt in his chest, remembering that he had the full version of the video on his phone now. He’d have to show Jaehyun later.

But right now, they had other things to do.

Johnny had imagined their first time to be slow, maybe with Johnny kissing Jaehyun for hours all over before they even really got started in that beautiful suite at the MGM Grand. But now, he could feel the heat rising from Jaehyun’s body. He could feel how hard he was through his jeans, even though they were just making out, fully clothed. It excited him how much Jaehyun wanted him. How built up this need between them was. He probably shouldn’t have waited so long for a stupid specific date. Yuta was right. He built it up in his head. The sexual tension between them was bound to explode, but unfortunately, it had exploded in the wrong way.

Johnny wasn’t going to think about that now. Instead, he concentrated on taking Jaehyun’s jacket off and throwing it aside onto his pile of dirty clothes. He reveled in the way Jaehyun moaned and wiggled underneath him as Johnny sat on his hips and pulled off Jaehyun’s shirt. He kissed over Jaehyun’s chest, swirling his tongue around Jaehyun’s hard nipples, and sucked them hard as Jaehyun arched his back and groaned. Jaehyun had such a sweet body. Tight pecs and abs even though he went to the gym only like once a month. Some people were just born to be beautiful. Jaehyun was one of the lucky ones. But Johnny was even luckier to be with him.

“Oh…” Jaehyun groaned. “Yes…” He sucked in his breath as Johnny sucked hard on a spot on his stomach, right above the waistband of his jeans. Johnny scraped his teeth there, lightly and Jaehyun gurgled out a moan in the back of his throat.

“Come on, Johnny…” Jaehyun said, as Johnny slowly unzipped his jeans. Johnny was tempted to tease but looking down at Jaehyun’s face—his eyes closed tightly and his mouth flapping open like a fish as he panted and whined—he knew it would be too mean. He’d already made him wait long enough.

Fuck. Jaehyun wanted him so bad. How could Johnny miss this? Johnny pressed a hand against his own crotch and swallowed. He wanted to grab his camera, but that would take too long. He would need to commit this one to memory.

“I’m tired to fucking myself to pictures of your dick!” Jaehyun cried out when Johnny hadn’t done anything for a moment. Johnny snorted in surprise and continued pulling off Jaehyun’s jeans. Jaehyun was wearing tight blue briefs. He kissed all over Jaehyun’s thighs, feeling the muscles twitch underneath his touch.

“You do that?” Johnny asked.

“You didn’t wanna see my vibrator…”

Johnny chuckled to himself. Yes, last night had been a huge mistake. He was going to fix it now. He massaged Jaehyun’s cock through his underwear, looking down at him. Everything about Jaehyun was so hot. Holding back seemed so ridiculous in this moment.

Johnny promised himself he would never hold back again.

“What do you do with my pictures?” Jaehyun asked in a breathy voice. Johnny yanked down Jaehyun’s underwear and Jaehyun groaned hard as his cock sprang free. It was leaking so much already, glossy and damp. Johnny grabbed Jaehyun’s cock and immediately sucked it into his mouth. Jaehyun gasped hard, his eyes flying open. Johnny loved yet another look of ecstasy on his face.

Johnny leaned over Jaehyun, bobbing his head up and down, hollowing out his cheeks to apply more pressure. Jaehyun was gripping the messy sheets underneath them and muttering Johnny’s name and “fuck” under his breath. This was a quick and sloppy blow job but sometimes those were the best kind.

Johnny palmed himself through his jeans at the same time his lips were sliding back and forth. He slurped on Jaehyun’s dick loudly, the noises turning him on even more. Jaehyun was leaking so much in his mouth that Johnny had no choice but to suck hard and swallow. Jaehyun’s hips were shaking underneath him. He used one hand to steady them and then stopped touching himself so he could jerk Jaehyun off with his other hand, now focusing on teasing the sensitive tip of Jaehyun’s cock with his tongue.

“Fuck!” Jaehyun cried out. “Oh-ah—”

Johnny knew when Jaehyun was going to come most of the time. He pulled off of Jaehyun’s cock to look down at it, pulsing and jerking and leaking. He looked up and Jaehyun’s face. His eyes were closed and he was biting down on his hand.

“Come down my throat, babe,” Johnny commanded. He slid his lips down the length of Jaehyun’s cock, taking him fully into his mouth. Jaehyun didn’t waste a minute. Johnny felt his hips jerk, heard him cry out and then he was shooting into Johnny’s mouth, back towards his throat. Johnny had to keep swallowing as he tried to keep sucking Jaehyun the best he could. When Jaehyun was done, he pulled off with a soft pop and took a deep breath before swallowing again.

“Damn, baby…” Johnny said, massaging his throat. “Are you sure you finished yourself off last night?”

Jaehyun glared, then pulled Johnny down into a hard kiss.

“Are you wearing it?” Johnny asked. Jaehyun kissed him again.

“You said you wanted to do it,” he said against Johnny’s lips.

“Good.” Johnny bit down on Jaehyun’s lower lip and gave it a tug.

Johnny took a couple minutes to get himself undressed. He loved when Jaehyun watched him with those dark eyes pinned on him, unblinking. Johnny took a moment to let Jaehyun admire him. After all, unlike Jaehyun, he went to the gym more than once a month. He rose up on his knees and stroked his own cock slowly, staring into Jaehyun’s eyes as Jaehyun stared at him.

Jaehyun sat up and grabbed Johnny’s cock with both hands, taking over for him. Johnny grunted and closed his eyes.

“You asked me why the plug was so big…” Jaehyun murmured.

“I’m sorry--” Johnny breathed out.

“You’re fucking huge.”

Johnny grinned. Jaehyun jerking him off and gassing up his dick size was good for his ego.

“Did it make you nervous?” Johnny asked.

Jaehyun swatted Johnny’s hip. Johnny yelped and hissed as it tweaked his sensitive cock.

“Don’t flatter yourself, Johnny Suh,” Jaehyun said, with a laugh. “It’s been a while, but I know what I’m doing.”

Johnny opened his eyes and grinned at his boyfriend. He leaned in and kissed him again.

“I love you,” Johnny said, against Jaehyun’s lips.

“I love you, too,” Jaehyun said, immediately. “Even when you’re an idiot.”

Johnny got down to business and started opening Jaehyun’s hole with his tongue. He could tell Jaehyun had used his plug or his vibrator or his hand or whatever he did to himself last night and Johnny wished he’d appreciated it more on his actual birthday. After all, it was hot when someone took charge of their own sexual needs. Johnny had never played with his ass like that and truthfully, he would be the nervous one. But Jaehyun just moaned as Johnny licked his way inside.

“Mmm, baby…” Johnny sighed against Jaehyun’s hole. He sucked on it gently and swirled his tongue around the hard ridge of the entrance. Then he dipped his tongue inside again, licking Jaehyun lewdly in big, fat strokes. He pressed Jaehyun’s ass cheeks apart as Jaehyun squirmed on his back and got busy tongue-fucking him, slamming his tongue in and out of Jaehyun’s hole. Sometimes he would break the rhythm, licking deeply and slowly and all around. Then he went back to panting and giving his tongue a workout that he would never master in the gym, even when he did manage to go 6 days during the week.

“Ahhhh…” Jaehyun groaned, reaching down the twist his fingers in Johnny’s hair and give him a tug. “I want—fuck, baby… I want you—”

Johnny pulled back from eating Jaehyun out and wiped his mouth. He wanted some confirmation that was the best he’d ever done, but Jaehyun’s eyes were closed and his chest was heaving hard. He moaned, his voice full of neediness as Johnny pulled away. Johnny had to go to his closet to find the kit he had put together for the hotel.

“Johnny…” Jaehyun whined. Johnny glanced over at Jaehyun stroking his hand down his stomach and then grabbing his cock, which was rock hard again. “Johnnnnnny…” The way Jaehyun was moaning his name did things to him. Johnny looked down at his hard cock and told himself to relax. “Johnny!” Johnny had to think about old ladies for a second so he wouldn’t come in his closet. The way Jaehyun was demanding him was almost too much.

“Coming, baby!” Johnny called. “I mean… shit! Not like that—”

He finally found the lube and hurried back to his bed. Jaehyun was stroking himself slowly and moaning with a whine.

“Hurry, Johnny,” Jaehyun said.

“I don’t… I wanna make sure you’re good…” Johnny said, sloppily squirting lube on his fingers. He smeared some across Jaehyun’s entrance and Jaehyun jumped with a gasp.

“Ah!” he said. “Johnny warning… or warm it up…”

“I’m sorry…” Johnny said. He blew on Jaehyun’s hole. He rubbed his hands together to get some friction heat on them. Then he lubed his fingers up again. “Okay, I’m… going in.”

Jaehyun burst out laughing and smacked a hand over his face. “Can you… make it sexy, John?”

“Gonna fuck you with my fingers, now.”

Jaehyun was still laughing. “We need to work on dirty talk.”

Johnny was laughing too. He slid two fingers inside of Jaehyun and heard him gasp. He felt Jaehyun’s walls clamp around his fingers, squeezing him a bit. God, it was so hot. He started moving his fingers slowly at first, in and out and then wiggling them further in and further in until he could get all the way to the knuckles. He pulled his fingers out with a wet squelching sound that excited him way more than it should.

“Fuuuuck…” Jaehyun breathed.

Johnny added more lube. “Fingers….” He called out, trying with three fingers now. He’d never fingered Jaehyun so thoroughly and deeply. It felt good. His fingers were wedged together, but he liked the pressure. He curled his fingers and all of a sudden, Jaehyun jumped like he hadn’t before.

“You okay?” Johnny asked, concerned at first. Then he noticed the way Jaehyun was moaning and babbling nonsense. He realized what he’d done and curled his fingers in the same way again. Jaehyun swore as a big glob of pre-come shot out of his cock. Johnny laughed a little, amazed by his own power.

“I’m so deep…” Johnny muttered to himself.

“Johnny!” Jaehyun demanded. “Come onnnn…”

Johnny laughed a little, resuming with his fingers. They were deep but he wanted to make sure. He slid them in and out of Jaehyun, curling them and spreading them. But he could feel that Jaehyun was ready for him. More than ready.

Johnny pulled his fingers out of Jaehyun and leaned down and lightly sucked on Jaehyun’s balls. Jaehyun gasped out another sharp moan.

“Johnnnny…” Jaehyun whined.

“Are you ready for me?” Johnny laid on top of Jaehyun again as Jaehyun gasped. He pressed his forehead against Jaehyun’s.

“Can I kiss you?” Johnny asked. Jaehyun nodded. He kissed him, sweetly.

“I’m so happy,” Johnny muttered. “You make me so happy. I’ll never to be a jerk again to you, okay, baby? I love you. And I’ve been wanting to say that to you for a long time.”

“I know, Johnny…” Jaehyun whispered with a grunt. He wrapped his legs around Johnny’s waist and rocked back. “Come on… baby… show me…”

Johnny laughed a little, kissing Jaehyun again. He pressed Jaehyun’s hips back down so he could keep them still. Johnny took a deep breath. God, he couldn’t believe he hadn’t done this in over a year. He grabbed the base of his cock, steadying it as he found the right angle with Jaehyun’s knees pulled back now. His heart was beating a little faster as he began to push himself inside, slowly. At first, he felt like a little too much resistance. He wondered if he didn’t do a good job preparing Jaehyun. Maybe he should have let Jaehyun do it himself after all.

“Come on, baby…” Jaehyun murmured, when Johnny stopped. “Keep… going… push… it feels good…”

Johnny swallowed, letting Jaehyun’s words wash over him. He pushed more and a little harder until he felt himself pop through the resistance around Jaehyun’s entrance and slide inside. He pushed himself deep until he heard Jaehyun gasp in a warning type of way and then he stopped.

Jaehyun took a deep breath, his feet falling back to the bed.

Johnny looked down. They had never been so close before. Jaehyun’s ass was nestled right up against his hips.

It was so incredibly hot.

Jaehyun was squeezing his cock and breathing hard.

“You okay, baby?” Johnny whispered. All he could hear were Jaehyun’s soft pants. Then Jaehyun nodded.

“Yes…” he said. “Just give me a minute…”

Johnny would give Jaehyun all the time in the world. Especially if they could stay just like this. He leaned over and peppered kisses all over Jaehyun’s chest. He massaged Jaehyun’s hips in small circles with his thumbs, waiting for him to adjust.

“Fuck…” Jaehyun groaned out. “You’re so big.”

“I thought you said you know what you’re doing,” Johnny teased. Jaehyun smiled with his eyes closed.

“Fuck me, baby,” he said.

Johnny started off slowly as first. It was almost overwhelming, the way Jaehyun felt. He was so warm and deep and smooth and the fit was perfect. Tight enough that Johnny could feel Jaehyun’s walls shaking and squeezing around him. He rolled his hips forward in deep, slow strokes as they got used to each other. As Johnny got used to this again. They rocked together, Jaehyun giving soft pants and moans. The pleasure was so intense, he felt dizzy. Johnny had no idea how he lasted three months without _this_.

He swallowed hard as Jaehyun reached up and clawed down the backs of his arms, then gripped him there.

“Harder,” Jaehyun demanded. Jaehyun used Johnny’s arms to pull himself up. Johnny gasped a little, his cock slipping almost all the way out as the angle changed. Johnny adjusted his position and held Jaehyun with one arm around him as Jaehyun clung to him so they were chest to chest. Johnny used his other hand to brace himself against the bed. He slammed his cock back up into Jaehyun with sharp thrusts as Jaehyun bounced on top of him, meeting him with every stroke. This was a much different sensation, way more intense. Johnny bit his bottom lip, concentrating on fucking Jaehyun hard while Jaehyun was clutching him and moaning loudly against his ear.

They fell back against the bed, Johnny on top of Jaehyun again, but this time he pinned Jaehyun down by the shoulder with one hand. His other hand grabbed Jaehyun’s cock and began stroking him furiously. He thrust inside Jaehyun in the same bruising rhythm. Jaehyun was a mess of moans underneath him, trying to match him by rocking his hips back but mostly squirming and yelling Johnny’s name.

The bed was a mess, rattling and shaking underneath them. Things had fallen but, thankfully, the flowers remained untouched. The bed banged back against the wall over and over. That was going to leave a mark the landlord would hate, but it wouldn’t be Johnny’s problem in a few months.

The only thought on his mind was Jaehyun.

“I’m gonna make you come…” Johnny promised, thrusting harder as Jaehyun cried out. He could tell Jaehyun was close again. Johnny was even closer, but he wanted to fuck Jaehyun through his orgasm, so he forced himself to hold on. It would take him a little while to get back to his full stamina, but he’d work on it.

“You’re so close, baby,” Johnny cooed. He leaned down and sucked on that spot on Jaehyun’s neck that always made him squirm. Now wasn’t any different, except Jaehyun was so sensitive he practically screamed.

“Ah! Johnny!” Jaehyun yelped. Johnny sucked him there again and then he bit down as he gave Jaehyun another hard, deep thrust. Jaehyun made a sound Johnny hadn’t heard before, a deep, loud bark of a moan that went straight to Johnny’s cock. He lost control of himself. Johnny gasped out as he started to come. He was so rocked by his own orgasm that it took him a moment to realize that Jaehyun was coming too, all over his hand. He tried to keep his hand going, but it was difficult as his vision went cloudy with the intense pleasure of his own orgasm. He didn’t know coming at the same time was a thing that actually happened in real life, but here they were.

“Shit, Johnny!” Jaehyun cried out, his come shooting out over his stomach and his chest and Johnny’s hand. Johnny let go to concentrate on fucking Jaehyun through the end of his climax. He felt his cock pumping and pumping, his hips shaking as he tried his best to keep going but soon he had to stop and ride it out, his heart stuttering in his chest as his cock fully emptied itself, buried deep inside Jaehyun.

When his orgasm reached it’s peak, Johnny collapsed on top of Jaehyun, his body jerking, moaning loudly. Jaehyun wrapped his arms around Johnny and pushed back so Johnny felt his cock slide in even deeper. He could feel his come filling Jaehyun up and leaking out around his cock. He wasn’t quite sure how long they stayed like that. Maybe he blacked out for a moment. He was sure he stopped breathing at some point.

Jaehyun kissed the side of his face and stroked his hair. They were panting together, sweaty and sticky. Johnny didn’t move. He couldn’t move. They laid just like that, Johnny’s softening cock still inside Jaehyun, breathing hard together, not saying a word.

After a while, Johnny felt some sensation returning to his body. He kissed Jaehyun’s face and then carefully pulled out of him with a soft plop. Clumps of come fell out Jaehyun’s ass at the same time, puddling right underneath him on Johnny’s dirty sheets.

Jaehyun pressed his hand against his stomach and let out a deep sigh. Johnny glanced at him, still trying to catch his breath and gather his bearings.

“You okay, babe?” he asked in a soft voice.

Jaehyun nodded. “I just feel so good, I’m dizzy…” Jaehyun said. Johnny knew exactly what he meant. After a moment, Johnny was able to get up on shaky legs. God, that had been a workout. Forget the gym. He was fucking Jaehyun six days a week.

Johnny smiled to himself.

From now on, that was exactly what he was doing.

He waddled into the kitchen, naked, his cock still super sensitive so it kind of hurt. But Jaehyun needed water. He grabbed a bottle from the fridge and carefully padded back to the bedroom. Jaehyun was still right where he’d left him. He hadn’t moved an inch.

“Can you sit up, babe?” Johnny asked. Jaehyun shook his head. Johnny carefully tipped a little water in Jaehyun’s mouth. His face was all red and warm. Jaehyun swallowed slowly.

“I need a minute,” Jaehyun said.

“Does it hurt?”

“A little… probably more later.”

“I’ll get you ibuprofen.”

“Not right now, Johnny. Stay here…”

Johnny nodded and sat next to Jaehyun. He leaned down to kiss his warm forehead and then his lips.

“I love you…” he whispered. Johnny was never going to get sick of saying that.

“I love you, too,” Jaehyun whispered back. And Johnny was definitely _never_ going to get sick of hearing Jaehyun say that.

After a few minutes, he got up and went to the bathroom to grab a warm, damp washcloth. He didn’t want Jaehyun to get too sticky and uncomfortable. First, he wiped over Jaehyun’s whole body and then he concentrated on cleaning up Jaehyun’s ass. He wiggled the washcloth in carefully and Jaehyun winced.

“Sorry, baby…” Johnny said. “But you’ve got a lot in there. Can you try pushing it out?”

He rubbed Jaehyun’s thigh soothingly as Jaehyun took a deep breath in and then out, bearing down. A huge gush of come leaked out and Johnny was able to wipe away a lot just inside Jaehyun’s hole as well.

“I think we can get the rest in the shower,” Johnny said.

“No moving…” Jaehyun said. Johnny wiped down his cock and then tossed the washcloth aside.

“No moving,” he agreed. He laid himself down on top of Jaehyun again and rested his head against Jaehyun’s chest. He could hear his heart pounding. He breathed in Jaehyun’s sweaty scent and the smell of sex that now filled the room, along with Johnny’s sheets and dirty laundry that never quite made it in the hamper. But it wasn’t a bad smell. It just smelled like him.

It smelled like them.

“I’m sorry I waited so long,” Johnny said. “I’m sorry I screwed it all up before.” Jaehyun rubbed Johnny’s back.

“No more apologies,” he murmured. “I’m happy. I’m really happy, Johnny…”

“Happy birthday…” Johnny joked.

“Happy early birthday,” Jaehyun said. “Happy belated birthday.”

“Birthday sex do-over,” Johnny said. “We start all over again in four days.”

Jaehyun took a deep breath and let it out in a breathy little laugh. “I don’t think I’m going to move in the next four days. I want to stay right here.”

Johnny leaned up and kissed the side of Jaehyun’s neck just to feel him shiver.

“This was all I wanted,” Jaehyun said, quietly. “All I wanted was you. I like that we did this in your room. It smells like you. It’s full of you.”

“I want you, too,” Johnny said, giving Jaehyun a squeeze. They continued lying together quietly. Jaehyun’s breathing slowed down. Johnny thought he’d fallen asleep. He spoke softly into the quiet between them.

“I also want the watch back…”

Jaehyun surprised him with a snort. “I bought it for you because I thought it would look hot if you wore it while we fucked, Johnny.”

Johnny laughed but it kind of got stuck in his throat. God, he stupid. He kissed Jaehyun’s chest to distract himself. Jaehyun’s heart was still beating hard and Johnny knew his was, too. It wasn’t easy to come down from something like this.

Anything was perfect when you were with the person you truly loved. It didn’t matter where you were or how much it cost.

Johnny knew that, now.

He wasn’t going to forget it.

“The watch,” Johnny murmured. “I’ll wear it next time.” He glanced up at Jaehyun’s face and saw him smiling.

“Next time,” Jaehyun agreed.

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by that video when Jaehyun is in Thailand and has a cooking class about cooking pad thai. He should have had a date! Oh well, he was cute enough on his own. I think the chef was lowkey flirting...
> 
> The theme is fashion so please excuse all my clunky references to designer clothes. I shop at Ross.
> 
> Thanks for reading. Comments and kudos highly appreciated!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/cherrysodapop14)  
> [CC](https://curiouscat.qa/cherrysodakpop14)


End file.
